Bo Dallas
In May 2012, Dallas made several appearances at WWE house shows, defeating Drew McIntyre. In 2012, WWE rebranded NXT into its developmental system; Dallas made his NXT television debut in June 20 episode of NXT, portraying a happy-go-lucky and resilient character, where he defeated Rick Victor. In August, Dallas competed in a tournament for the newly established NXT Championship; he was eliminated by Jinder Mahal in the quarter-finals. On the November 7 episode of NXT, Dallas competed in a number one contenders fatal four-way elimination match against Mahal, Drew McIntyre, and Justin Gabriel; despite eliminating McIntyre and Gabriel, Dallas succumbed to Mahal. On January 26, 2013, at WWE's Royal Rumble Fanfest, Dallas participated in an eight-man NXT tournament for a place in the Royal Rumble match; he defeated Luke Harper, Conor O'Brian, and Leo Kruger to win the tournament. The next day, Dallas entered the Rumble match at number 16, where he lasted over 20 minutes and eliminated the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett, who returned to the ring and eliminated Dallas. This provoked a brief feud, with Barrett challenging Dallas to a non-title match the next night on Raw, in which Dallas earned an upset victory. On the February 11 episode of Raw, Dallas appeared, attacking Barrett before Barrett's match against Kofi Kingston. Dallas later challenged Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. Simultaneously with his feud with Barrett, Dallas entered the NXT Tag Team Championship tournament alongside Michael McGillicutty. The pair defeated Primo & Epico to advance to the semi-finals, but lost to the Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) due to Bray Wyatt's interference. In an NXT Championship number one contender's three-way match against Conor O'Brian and Corey Graves, Dallas was prevented from winning by Wyatt, due to Dallas's earlier refusal to join The Wyatt Family. This resulted in a match between Dallas and Wyatt, which Dallas won. Starting in late April 2013, the NXT audience began to turn against Dallas (despite Dallas not changing his character) and started booing him. NXT Tag Team Champion Adrian Neville chose Dallas to replace his injured partner, Oliver Grey, but on May 8, they lost the title to The Wyatt Family. Soon after, Dallas's character began showing subtle villainous traits of being disingenuous. On the May 29 episode of NXT, Dallas won a battle royal to become the number one contender to the NXT Championship. On the June 12 NXT (taped on May 23), Dallas defeated Big E Langston to win the title. He successfully defended the championship against Antonio Cesaro and Leo Kruger during mid-2013. By then, the NXT audience's dislike of Dallas had grown to the point of the crowd literally turning their backs on him while cheering all his opponents, regardless of who he faced. In September, Dallas held an open challenge to determine his next title contender but banned Sami Zayn from competing, so Zayn masqueraded as the masked El Local and defeated Dallas to earn his title shot. The match occurred on the October 16 episode of NXT, and Dallas retained his title by sending Zayn into an exposed turnbuckle. Dallas then faced Adrian Neville in December and lost by countout to retain his title. In a rematch at NXT Arrival in February 2014, Dallas lost the title to Neville, and failed to regain it in a rematch on NXT on March 27. The following month, Dallas attempted to "Occupy NXT", but the crowd turned their backs on him, and he was forced into a match against Justin Gabriel, which he won. Beginning to throw tantrums after failing to get his own way, he was put in a match against Big E on May 22. Dallas subsequently lost the match and was forced to leave NXT as a result. In June, he attempted to return to NXT by appearing as the masked character "Mr. NXT", but was exposed by Zayn and forced to leave. On the April 7 episode of Raw, WWE started airing motivational-style introductory vignettes for Dallas. Dallas returned to the main roster as a heel and in a winning effort, as he defeated Sin Cara on the May 23 episode of SmackDown and the May 26 episode of Raw. This was the start of a winning streak, which reached a third victory with the defeat of Xavier Woods on the May 30 episode of SmackDown. Dallas made his first pay-per-view appearance at Payback, where he was scheduled to face Kofi Kingston. The match never happened due to interference from Kane. Dallas would defeat Kingston the following night on Raw for his fourth victory. Dallas continued his streak with wins over Santino Marella, Xavier Woods, R-Truth, Fandango and Titus O'Neil. Dallas established himself as a heel when he attacked El Torito after his eleventh victory over Diego on the July 4 episode of SmackDown. He would go on to defeat El Torito for his twelfth victory and then defeated both Diego and Torito in a handicap match as his thirteenth and fourteenth victories. WWE released a video of Bo highlighting the "14-Bo" streak he acknowledged. He continued his streak against The Great Khali, Damien Sandow, and Dolph Ziggler. At Battleground, Dallas participated in the 19-man battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship; he managed to eliminate Sin Cara and Titus O'Neil before being the 16th person eliminated by Dolph Ziggler. Dallas's undefeated streak was ended by R-Truth on the July 28 episode of Raw, prompting a small feud between the two. In late August, Dallas began tormenting Jack Swagger about his loss to Rusev at SummerSlam after Swagger's matches. Dallas began feuding with Mark Henry after defeating him on the September 29 episode of Raw, tormenting him like he did Swagger following Henry's losses to Rusev at Night of Champions. On the October 7 episode of Main Event, Dallas unsuccessfully challenged Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. Dallas then scored three wins over Henry in both singles and tag team matches, before being quickly defeated by Henry in a match on the Hell in a Cell pre-show, ending their feud. After a four-month absence due to a foot injury, Dallas made his televised return on the WrestleMania 31 pre-show in March 2015, competing in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, where he was eliminated by Hideo Itami. The next night on Raw, Dallas came out and interrupted Sting, telling him to Bo-lieve before receiving a Scorpion Death Drop. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Dallas reignited his rivalry with Neville, attacking him before and after his match with King Barrett. At Elimination Chamber, Dallas faced Neville in a losing effort. On the August 24 episode of Raw, Dallas interrupted Brock Lesnar and brought up Lesnar's loss to The Undertaker at SummerSlam, before Lesnar attacked him. On the Survivor Series pre-show, Dallas competed in a five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match where Dallas, The Cosmic Wasteland (Stardust, Konnor and Viktor) and The Miz lost to Goldust, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), Neville and Titus O'Neil. At Tribute to the Troops, Bo Dallas, dressed as Uncle Sam, lost to Mark Henry. On the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw, Dallas, along with Heath Slater, Curtis Axel and Adam Rose, debuted as a new stable and went on to assist Slater in defeating Dolph Ziggler, calling themselves "social outcasts". They would remain as a stable for seven months, including all of them competing in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania 32, which was won by Baron Corbin. In May, The Social Outcasts began filming The Marine 5: Battleground, taking them out of action. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Dallas was drafted to Raw in the 10th round (50th overall). Dallas then returned on the September 5 episode of Raw, carrying a sign saying "Bo-lieve in Bo", speaking in rhymes and displaying a more vicious style as he defeated local competitor. Dallas would continue defeating local competitors the following weeks. On the October 10 episode of Raw, Bo Dallas teamed with Curtis Axel in a losing effort to Sami Zayn and Neville. The following week on Raw, Dallas defeated Neville with Axel in his corner, and after the match, attacked Axel. The following week, Dallas defeated Axel by pinning him while grabbing Axel's tights. On April 2, 2017, at WrestleMania 33, Dallas was part of the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, from which he was eliminated by the eventual winner Mojo Rawley. On the June 19 episode of Raw, The Miz approached Dallas and Curtis Axel, offering to make them "the stars they deserve to be" if they become his "entourage". Later that night, the duo appeared in bear costumes during a in ring segment between Miz and his wife Maryse, where they came to reveal themselves and ally with Miz by attacking Dean Ambrose. On June 26 episode of Raw, Dallas and Axel, now known as The Miztourage, would team with Miz in a six-man tag team match against Ambrose, Heath Slater and Rhyno, with Dallas pinning Rhyno. At SummerSlam, Miz and the Miztourage would defeat Jason Jordan and The Hardy Boyz. In November, after Miz would take a brief hiatus to film The Marine 6: Close Quarters, Dallas and Axel would form a short alliance with Elias, where on the November 27 episode of Raw, Dallas and Axel would try and help Elias defeat Roman Reigns to win the Intercontinental Championship, however, Reigns would retain the title. At Elimination Chamber on February 25, 2018, Dallas and Axel were defeated by The Club. On April 16, during the 2018 Superstar Shake-Up, The Miz was drafted to SmackDown, while Dallas and Axel remained on Raw. Later that night, The Miztourage deserted Miz in his final match on Raw and later unsuccessfully offered their services to other wrestlers, including Finn Bálor and Seth Rollins. On the May 14 episode of Raw, Dallas and Axel, now named "The B-Team", defeated Tyler Breeze and Fandango, their first win as a team since August 2017. On the June 4 episode of Raw, The B-Team won a tag team battle royal to determine the number one contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship. They then began to feud with the champions Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt, and defeated them to win the titles at Extreme Rules. On the July 23 episode of Raw, The B-Team retained their titles in a rematch against Hardy and Wyatt. In the following weeks, The B-Team transitioned into faces. At SummerSlam on August 19, The B-Team had their first successful pay per-view title defense against The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson). On the September 3 episode of Raw, The B-Team were scheduled the defend their championship against The Revival. However, after attacking The Revival backstage, Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre took their places instead. Ziggler and McIntyre were victorious, ending The B-Team's reign at 50 days. At Survivor Series, The B-Team made up part of Team Raw as they took on Team SmackDown in a 10-on-10 Survivor Series tag team elimination match. Team Raw went on to lose the match. At WrestleMania 35 on April 7, 2019, Dallas and Axel competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but neither won. On April 30, Dallas and Axel were moved to SmackDown as part of the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up. The following week saw them align with Shane McMahon and ambush Roman Reigns, effectively turning them heel. On the September 3, 2019 episode of SmackDown, Dallas briefly became the WWE 24/7 Champion, pinning Drake Maverick on the backstage area thanks to the help of Axel, only to lose it to Maverick again some minutes later.Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Champions Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE 24/7 Champions